


You Do Now!

by BumbleFree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fisting, Bonding, Bottom Eren Yeager, F/F, Fanart, I forgot all my tags, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Porn With Plot, Seme Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, ereri, levi x eren fanart, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree
Summary: Is this all just some mind-fuckery, asked the author.Jean and Eren are friends, right? Shall we count the minutes it takes to prove what a wonderful chaos-team they are? Because of a stupid bet, Jean finds himself creating his worst nightmare. Or maybe he's just exaggerating as always. When he drags Levi into it all, it turns out the short alpha is the only one who understands why Jean thinks Eren is a little shit! Great! But Levi's not further bothered by that because, to him, Eren is simply the most perfect little shit ever.(I'm reposting this after my works got taken down!)





	1. Chapter 1

Jean opened the door to the living room, a broad, knowing smile on his face. But his grin turned into a huge gap as he started shouting in shock.

“AHHHhhh!!!” 

Eren’s mouth was locked with another man’s, none other than Levi’s, and the boy quickly but innocently looked up like a deer in headlights by the sound of Jean's voice. While Levi only slowly turned his head to shoot Jean a lazy glare, looking unimpressed. He was obviously bothered by the interruption the taller male had caused.

“Wh-wh-what happened here?? What’s going on, _Eren!?!”_ Jean demanded to know, stuttering furiously and accusingly for reasons Eren put off as Jean’s alpha-rival instinct and his need to tease. 

“Oh uhm, well. We get along,” he giggled neutrally, faking to be nervous even whilst confidently playing with a strand of Levi’s hair. - Hair he’d been messing up with tight grips and naughtily greedy tugs over the past 2 minutes.

He grinned provokingly and shifted shamelessly on Levi’s lap where he sat. The man had thrown one leg over the other, his arms casually resting on the backrest as Eren clung to him as if the shorter were some kind of treasure. It was so satisfying to Eren, just seeing Jean's sickened face while grinding his round ass into another alpha's crotch. Jean stared, and saying he looked disturbed was an understatement.

It was confusing indeed, so let’s go back about 10 minutes.

“What was that about?” Eren addressed Levi as the older sat down on the couch, throwing one leg over the other. He looked up at the restless and irritated omega.

“I’m not sure. I’m just here to see my sister, nothing more.”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m not a _brat!”_ Eren hissed, crossing his arms expectantly.

“Hoh?... Prove it.” Levi maintained a fair amount of boredom in his tone.

“I don’t have to prove anything to you! You barely know me, judge me, and then _I’m_ supposed to prove you otherwise? What’s more, do you call others brats so you feel taller or something?” the brunette grumbled, huffing as he was about to turn on his heel. "I don't have time to be subject of your Napoleon-complex."

“Competence isn’t measured in height, so I don’t really give a flying fuck. You’re doing this because - in your defiance - you don’t want to listen to your friend’s advice, huh? Listening to an alpha would hurt your omega-pride?” the raven bit back a scoff, brows lowering into a warning frown.

“Jean? He’s an idiot. I wouldn’t listen to him even if he was the smartest horse in the world,” Eren stated, his eye twitching in annoyance at the alpha’s exaggerated display of indifference. However he was no longer able to get his legs to move, standing frozen in the middle of the living room. Something about that man was keeping Eren from leaving. Maybe his dark hair, that alluring cold scent, or the grey shimmers glimpsing through those narrow eyes, accompanied by the most perfectly formed jawline Eren had ever seen.

“Well, I called him a brat too, but he’s not making a fuss. You’re all about my sister’s age, so I’m older, and it are squabbling kids like you that are responsible for me referring to you as brats. You are a _brat,_ aren’t you?” It wasn’t really a question, rather information. Levi impassively challenged Eren by leaning an arm over the backrest and staring up at the boy, completely unfazed. He knew he had the kid by the balls now. Toying with him from here would be fun.

“Excuse me? I’m getting a severe notion of Jerk-Alert here. Also Jean _is_ a brat! You would know, you’re hanging out with him; no wonder you’re a prick.” Eren stemmed a hand on his hip in frustration, something stirring inside him nervously when Levi didn’t reply, but rather stared up at him unaffectedly.  
“What? Too ‘short’ on breath to speak?”

Levi tilted his head questioningly, continuing with a sharp intake of breath. He wanted to say something and Eren clearly perceived his pretentious way of acting just mildly offended. But the omega knew, neither the mildly nor the offended were true. This guy obviously couldn't care less about what Eren said. Or could he?

Uhm wait, another 20 minutes earlier.

Jean knew his flat mate, Eren, tended to be good with people and got along with pretty much every alpha, too. Of course.  
He was beautiful, most men wanted him to like them back and even put quite an effort into that. But Jean was fed up with it. How all his pals turned their heads twice when Eren walked by with that sway rocking his hips. How random dudes that had seen him hang with Eren tried to get suspicious information out of him. How good the usually defiant boy was at controlling his temper when others were around and how he acted nice and presenting. It was driving Jean insane, watching that omega play coy and modest, and then knowing he was the only one who could see through what Eren truly was.

He was showy and offering and appeared like a 5 star wandering circus, theatrical flair showing that he knew eyes were on him and the omega didn’t mind. His behavior was stage ripe and that _even though he wasn’t interested in not ONE of the guys he made those pretty eyes at._  
Guys who all gave him a good amount of attention at parties and get-togethers. It was just for the love of it - of being desired. Eren could have anything he wanted, whenever he wanted, and it pissed Jean off.

Eren was a clean, abstinent bitch, not exactly an attention whore. _Why_ it bothered Jean? He didn’t really know nor did he need a reason. Driven by instincts like most alphas, he just acted impulsively. And he wanted to confront Eren with higher levels.  
…Also he and Connie had made a bet whether he could find someone Eren wouldn’t be able to stand, even if the boy _tried._

Someone arrogant maybe, or shameless, careless. Blunt, more so than Jean. Someone way too cool for Eren. And Jean knew just the guy. 

Which was why he was bringing the college senior, Levi, with him to check his place out while he went to get Marco. Jean wanted to go out with his boyfriend that night and would take Mikasa and Levi along so the two siblings would ‘spend some time together again.’ 

Jean had used the excuse that Mikasa wanted to spend some time with her brother, but to Mikasa Jean had said he’d be going out with Levi, and Mika should tag along since she didn’t see her older brother very often.  
The black haired girl had looked a bit puzzled, but was now in her room of the apartment they shared, getting ready for the night. Maybe she’d invite Annie if Jean was taking his boyfriend, too.

“Alright. Eren?!” Jean shouted through the house once they'd entered and the boy came trotting out of the kitchen.

“What do you want, horsefa-? Oh.” Eren silenced himself as he caught sight of Levi, the expression of a tame kitten already painting the younger’s face like always when meeting new people. He'd bitten the bait and Jean took over.

“Eren. You know Levi, Mikasa’s brother?”

“We may have met… on some brief occasions,” Eren explained, pausing since he first had to get used to that breathtaking scent that fanned towards him. Whatever perfume this alpha was using, it suited his dark appearance. Or could it have been the man's own intense scent that was clouding up Eren's mind?

The omega did not take his eyes off the shorter male as his long lashes batted wildly. Jean knew it was not because Eren was blinking away a speck of dust, much more because Levi was too hot to _not_ be a mirage. Eren certainly wasn’t the first that didn’t want to believe his eyes. Jean had even done some research on campus about Mikasa’s brother. - Yes, he had prepared nicely for this one. - He knew for a fact, Levi had collected himself a good and long record of broken hearts, which just added in as a bonus for Jean.

Mika had grown up with their mother while Levi had stayed with their father after the divorce when they were little. So Levi and Mika hadn’t spent a lot of time together and as a result, Eren barely knew him either.

His steel grey eyes observed Eren carefully and the boy folded his hands behind his back a bit flustered as his eyebrows knitted together. “What?” he nearly snapped out of confusion.

“What do you mean? Can’t I look at you?” Levi retorted deeply. His voice was a low rumble, silk to Eren's now numb ears.

“You don’t have to stare so directly… I mean, we’ve seen each other before-“ The brunette blushed slightly when he felt the man's observant eyes wander up his body from the very bottom. Maybe they hadn't seen each other so precisely back then after all.

“Being direct is in my personality, brat.” That coldness was something the alpha shared with his sister.

After that, Eren just looked back at him in uncertainty and disbelief. He couldn't stop his mouth from gaping wordlessly and not even a single tune was coming out.

“I’m sorry,” Jean spoke again: “I’ll have to leave you two alone for a sec. Levi, I apologize that this is the only company I can offer as of now-“

“Oi, you bastard!!” Eren immediately recovered to cut in, but Jean ignored him.

“I gotta go get my little freckled butterfly. Be nice Eren and don’t make any remarks about his height.” The door was slammed behind him.

That was that. Back to the present in which Jean had walked into the room and saw the two of them kissing on the couch though…  
Only 5 minutes earlier - Levi had taken a sharp breath to speak up and disregard Eren's complaints from before. “Wanna play a prank on Jean?” That question came unexpectedly and Eren looked at Levi surprised and suspecting, but also curious about the sudden change of subject.

“Really?” the boy inquired, not having predicted Levi to be the type to pull pranks. “How?”

“Come here, bright eyes.” Levi gestured for him to come closer, his voice suddenly a lot softer than before. “My, look at you,” he mumbled as Eren warily obeyed and walked up to him - unsure but intrigued nonetheless. Levi patted his own knee, motioning for Eren to sit down in his lap facing Levi, which the boy did, hesitantly.

“Fuck Jean that bastard for living in the same house as you,” the older almost growled, but he maintained his gentleness.

Before Eren could protest Levi placed a casual hand on the omega’s fine, soft ass and gave it an effortless shove that made the boy lose his balance, pushing him into a deep kiss. Only seconds later all thoughts of protest were forgotten, and Eren didn't even question it. The lips taking over his own were beckoning him to simply enjoy it. It felt so good to submit, so right letting Levi take over Eren’s mouth with his persistent and talented tongue. Fuck, why was this alpha so cool?

He wasn’t even touching Eren, rather comfortably leaning against the couch and letting his charm do the rest. It worked like a magnet, the brunette in his lap pressed himself up against him to get more of that addicting taste, eagerly exploring the other. Levi was luxury in every sense of the word, Eren thought. And he barely knew this guy, but holy fuck he was a whole lot of fun if pranking Jean – one of his favorite pastimes – could result in him eating up the insides of Eren's mouth. There was a firm confidence in Levi's actions as he showed Eren that he knew exactly what the omega liked. And he did. As if he'd read a book about Eren. It made Levi all the more alluring. Eren was drawn in more and more by the affectionate way the alpha didn't hold back, proving how attracted he was to the younger.

3 minutes before that.

“Oi Marco!” Jean hummed smugly. “It’s working. I got my bet in the bag.”

“What’s working, hun’?” Marco questioned, not a trace of suspicion in his innocent tone.

“I found a guy Eren can’t stand,” Jean announced proudly as if he’d won the first place in a horse race or something.

“Someone Eren can’t stand? But he’s such a nice boy, he doesn’t have a hard time getting along with people,” the other pointed out.

“He was. But no longer, my freckled darling. He totally despises the guy!” Jean grew louder excitedly, laughing with glee while Marco just shook his head with a soft smile.

“Oh, you two. This is not a competition, you know?”

"No, you have to see this, Marco. Come on, it’s hilarious!!" Jean rushed to the doors and barged into the living room. And we're back to the present, when the downfall of Jean’s sanity began.

“What the- Levi, I told you he’s got a boyfriend!” Jean howled in confusion.

“I never said I cared if he did,” Levi replied, nearly amused.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, you stupid fucker!” Eren protested at the lie.

“Oh, what sweet music to my ears,” Levi mumbled with his low voice, already suggestively getting more comfortable beneath Eren as he meaningfully met the omega’s big eyes. Something about that intentional, silver gaze told Eren, he did now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)
>> 
>> I'm truly sorry for whoever read this ^^' gomenasai!!!! <333333


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize cuz this really IS just some mindfuckery after all!! But I did have some people asking for a sequel and I promised I would upload if I had an idea.  
I did have one /)///(\ or more... But it took me longer than I had planned QwQ because it turned out larger than I had expected.

The Downfall of Jean’s sanity continues

The last two weeks had been hell. For Jean. For Levi and Eren apparently it had been heaven and more. The pair had been a flirty tornado storming in and out of Jean's, Eren's and Mikasa’s shared apartment for days until they had decided Eren had to move in with Levi or they would die from… lack of… sexual interaction with each other, or whatever Jean had called it.

For most of the time Eren had slept over at Levi’s place at least, but now that they were starting to pack up the omega’s stuff, the lovey-dovies were here a lot more often. Jean did not want to tell _anyone_ what he’d been through in the last 48 hours, or so. Probably because most people would laugh at him and simply wouldn’t understand his frustration.

For example, the fucking tease Eren was.

“Jean…” a soft voice filled the alpha’s ears, and the odd yet familiar tone made him shiver.

“What the..?” He looked over his shoulder with narrow eyes, curiosity instinctively making him sniff the air.

The kitchen was empty when the call reached him; he had just put away a dirty bowl, cereals still sticking to its rim.

“Jean.” This time it was accompanied by an amused huff, and suddenly Eren’s waltzing figure swung around the only corner that separated kitchen from living room. A bright smile was forming on Eren’s perfect lips, and the sway of his hips was unmistakable. “Why didn’t you give an answer? Scared?”

Jean gulped. That kid was in a way too good mood from the looks of it, and that always meant trouble for Jean. Eren practically skipped towards him, a fresh and cheerful scent blooming from the areas around his neck, chest and lower waist, and especially there where his revealing clothes allowed his smooth skin to peek through. The shorts that bared Eren’s long legs from his pelvis downwards, his long, loose sleeves that had two big openings exposing his shoulders and upper arms, and that deep v-cut that still somehow managed to hide the good stuff which was probably saved up for Levi only. Jean was busy chewing on the inside of his lip in distrustful reserve when Eren’s arms suddenly came up, snaking around Jean’s neck.

Yup, he was in big trouble. Jean tried to retreat out of surprise, bumping into the sink in vain. Eren simply moved in closer on his tiptoes until his light body was resting up against Jean’s own tense one, trapping him between this barrier of delicate-looking curves and the kitchen counter.

“Thanks,” the omega whispered as he cuddled the stunned alpha, nudging his cheek against Jean’s jaws, and rubbing himself on him in a way that made Jean feel uncomfortable and want to melt into a puddle at Eren’s feet at the same time.

“Wh-what the fuck are you talking about, Jäger?!” the taller tried to hiss at the brunette, but ended up stuttering ridiculously.

Eren let out another seductive giggle that had to be declared illegal the way it made Jean’s blood pressure rise at the speed of light. “If it weren’t for you, I would’ve never met my Levi so soon. You helped make me the happiest omega in the world; I just wanted you to know that.”

A low growl began forming in the pit of Jean’s throat as he caught on to what the intention of all this was, and he gripped Eren’s sides, shoving him back at a safe distance. “Damn you, omega.”

Eren laughed, reaching up to purposely ruffle Jean’s perfectly styled hair. “I’ll miss you, too, you great dipshit brony. I’ll think of you when he fucks me.” Eren squeezed himself past Jean, grinning to himself as he bumped his hip into the alpha, grinding against him to get him out of the way. He knew how Jean hated all the suggestive touching, because he took great pride in being faithful to his angel, Marco.

“Shut up, that’s gross!” Jean snapped at him, towering next to the brunette stubbornly to build up some resistance so Eren’s ass couldn’t push him away anymore. He was an alpha, and he demanded respect, even from this cocky brat.

“No, you know what’s gross?” Eren grumbled, tossing Jean’s bowl off the counter and into the sink. “Those soaked and then dried up cornflakes you never care to clean up. I think I might not miss you after all. Thank gods Levi is such a clean and organized alpha!”

“Well, _bitch,_ I never planned on being 'Mister Right' for you!” Jean barked in immediate defense, a vein popping up on his forehead when that sore spot of his was hit. But even without that spot, he was set off so easily, and it was ironically fitting how his hair messily stuck into weird directions now.

Eren would've found it amusing, but instead his face went blank as he turned serious, slowly looking up at Jean. It silenced the alpha, and he watched in confusion as Eren’s grave expression morphed into one of fake pity, and the omega sent Jean a look of understanding. Jean realized this was taking another hazy and unexpected turn, but his panicked mind had no time to recover from its shock when Eren reached up to gently cup the teen’s cheek which made the taller freeze up in surprise once again. That way Eren had full control over Jean, because Jean was an idiot and easy to toy with… as long as you were that one alluring omega named Eren Jäger.

The calm look on Eren’s face vanished, making way for a vicious glare as he suddenly flung his hand away to slam it back and slap a wide-eyed Jean across his stupid ass face. The alpha gasped, completely stunned, meeting Eren’s satisfied gaze in disbelief. The brunette’s eyes narrowed as he gave Jean an innocent smile. That was for calling him a bitch.

“That’s it, you suicidal bastard!” Jean shouted, yanking Eren towards himself by his collar which was more of a loose poncho by the way.

Eren just continued to smile, trying to bite back his amusement despite how his hand burned, because he knew Jean’s face burned more. “I hope your horse-mug stings as much as it stings my eyes to look at it,” he huffed casually.

“I’d watch it, Jäger! I am this close to exploding!!” Jean’s scent flared aggressively, something he only ever did when he was really agitated, since most alphas kept their scents under control for basic social interaction in public. But now Eren watched with sadistic glee as the rest of Jean’s face started to match the reddened handprint on his cheek, indicating that the boy had once more driven the alpha over the edge.

“You want me to kiss your boo-boo away?” Eren couldn’t help but tease him, not intimidated by Jean’s little tantrum, but rather triumphant.

“You shut up!” Jean demanded, twisting his fist into Eren’s pullover harder and shaking him in frustration.

“Could you leave my clothes on? I have a boyfriend. Thank you,” Eren snapped in slight annoyance, his arms starting to thrash in an attempt to grab Jean’s throat and strangle him.

“Hands off, Jä- gh!” Jean suddenly broke off and stopped his movements, paralyzed in his place as he caught sight of a luring flash between them. Something no alpha could resist.

“Are you gonna hit an omega, Jean? That shit turn you on?” Eren continued to ridicule him until he realized the alpha wasn’t reacting to him at all anymore, and he finally followed Jean’s gaze all the way down to his now already partly naked chest.

Jean’s intrigued yet alarmed stare was locked on one pert nipple that blossomed from beneath Eren’s shirt in a rosy pink. Eren noticed how it had unintentionally risen to a raised and stiffened position in a beckoning, downright inviting manor, as if begging to be touched. It had to be the source of Jean’s distraction no doubt.

“You perverted, horny stallion!” Eren accused, trying to get Jean to let go of his pullover so he could cover himself up with what little fabric it provided. Even Eren hadn’t planned to go that far this time, and the situation was quickly escalating to rather uncomfortable than entertaining. _”You’re_ the suicidal one! Levi is outside, loading his car - you want to be killed?!”

“You attacked _me,_ omega whore!” Jean shouted, flinching away from Eren to feign disgust, but Eren knew Jean wasn't at all put off by his body.

“Oh, what was that? Ich spreche kein Pferdisch!” Eren taunted, Jean only understanding half of what he was saying. “Neigh, neigh, you halfwit!”

“What?” the alpha spat, lifting a twitching brow at Eren in badly acted composure. Unlike Eren, Jean was only half-German and didn’t speak all that much of Eren’s mother tongue.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Je ne parle pas neigh-neigh!” Eren corrected briefly. He still managed as much, though he knew less French than Jean did German.

Jean’s fists clenched and his face turned grim. “Now listen here, you.”

“Yes, yes, I don’t give a fuck, Jean,” Eren murmured, waving him off indifferently. “This is goodbye anyways. I just had to do it one more time.”

Jean’s muscles tensed uncontrollably, and he immediately launched at Eren, but the omega already dodged the teen’s grabby hands to escape the kitchen, leaving Jean practically running past him into nowhere. Jean was about to shout something after him, Eren ignoring it and heading back to the living room. He had smacked Jean’s ass while passing by. He couldn’t resist.

“Ereeeeen!!!”

That traumatic experience had stuck with Jean like many others that had taken place in those two weeks. He had never taken such harsh hits, being unable to fight back. After a long high-school-to-college history of challenging Eren, and exchanging pay-backs that only lead to ties, the brunette was finally moving out, and in those last days that he spent near, he was so effortlessly letting Jean know that he was losing the final round; this time for good. Any other alpha would laugh it off and enjoy the attention while it lasted. After all, how dangerous could a playful little omega be? But no, every ounce of instinct in Jean told him it was unnatural to be fooled by an omega like that, and so immorally provoked. No matter what Jean had done to Eren in the past, he did not deserve to go down like this, he thought.

He was so haunted by Eren’s actions, and he couldn’t even tell Marco about it. His freckled raven didn’t take it all that seriously what Eren did, Jean, however, was _always_ the trouble-maker in Marco’s eyes. “A big bully” as Marco called him. It pissed the alpha off. Eren was always seen as the innocent one, even by Jean's own omega. It was the reason why he had wanted to find someone who could relate to him in the first place, so he could prove it wasn’t just him being a prejudiced killjoy, or a bully, or a sexually frustrated alpha.

Eren was the flawed root of it all. And there had to be somebody out there who agreed.

Everyone else, though, was convinced Jean was just another goofball that couldn’t help himself. Like Reiner and Connie who did this for laughs, yet Jean had gone far past finding this funny. In fact, it made him want to cry like a pussy sometimes. Eren could play those psycho games of his with him to his heart’s content, and no one ever noticed how they took place at Jean’s expense.

As if it wasn’t bad enough that Levi was humiliating him as well. Yesterday the alpha had been moving most of Eren’s packed boxes out of the apartment in high stacks as if he was trying to break a record. Jean doubted they’d need help if Levi was so good at it by himself. However, when Eren persuaded him since it would mean they’d be out of here faster, Levi had walked up to Jean and held out a box that effortlessly rested in his arms as if it were empty. Jean had attempted to take it from the shorter male, but the moment Levi had let go, Jean had been dragged to the floor with the force of an anchor, allowing Eren to break into a fit of laughter.

“Muscle the fuck up, Jean, you’ll never win against the other horses like that,” the boy had snickered once he’d caught his breath again, whilst Levi was staring down at the other alpha with a lifted brow. He had looked so stoic, so unimpressed, Jean seriously couldn’t tell whether Levi had done it on purpose, or if he actually hadn’t expected that.

“The bloody fuck is in this box, Jäger!?” Jean had snapped, trying to hide his embarrassment as his head steamed with anger.

“Nothing but manga collections and videogame equipment,” Levi explained blankly, expression unmoved since it apparently wasn’t all that heavy to him. His calm act taunted Jean even more, and the threat he added- “Consider yourself lucky it was nothing too delicate. Break Eren’s stuff, and I’ll break you.”

“You already broke him, baby,” Eren giggled innocently from where he was getting some of his stuff out of a shelf in the open kitchen. “Didn’t you see how he crashed into the ground at your feet?”

“Tch.” Levi popped his lips in agreement, eyes scrutinizing Jean disapprovingly. “I’ve never seen a more accurate portrayal of the word deadweight.”

Jean’s soul was scarred.

But let’s go back about 5 days before they’d decided Eren would move in with Levi for good. - A time in which far worse things had happened.

_Would you get down on your knees for me? Pop that pretty question right now, baby?_ Jean heard the muffled lyrics booming off the walls of Eren’s room as they leaked through the door and into the rest of the apartment. Were they fucking to that song?

Great, now Jean could never listen to it again! However, he hadn’t liked it to begin with; it was literally Eren’s fucking theme song. More like Wannabe Primadonna, though. The song switched to 'Accidentally In Love' not long after, and Jean groaned, pressing his headphones to his ears to drown it out. This was just getting better and better, now they were listening to stupid, sappy oldies.

“Somebody kill me,” the alpha whined, rolling over on the bed.

“What did you say, Jean-boy?” Marco’s sweet voice mumbled absently from where he was buried in the pillows, eyes glued to a history book. Always learning, he was such an exemplary omega.

“Nothing,” Jean grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Can we let Connie move into Eren’s room?”

A gentle laugh escaped Marco before his face suddenly turned serious. “No.”

Jean looked at him somewhat confused, letting a few moments of silence pass as he debated whether or not he had just witnessed Marco being sarcastic. The freckled raven finally turned to look at him, a joking smile tugging on his lips, and he reached out a hand to let his fingers brush against Jean’s cheek lovingly.

“One chaotic prankster is enough in this house.” Though Marco was rather serious about what he said his voice was still soft and gentle as to not offend Jean, and melt his alpha-heart with his omega-charm before the teen could get angry at all.

“Ugh- fine, then anyone but an omega,” Jean growled. He didn’t need to be tempted like this all the time; he had proven himself worthy of Marco more than enough.

He had survived the worst curse yet. Eren Jäger.

In all honesty, Jean losing his shit over this kid all the time was really just because his alpha pride had been hurt a long time ago. In short, he’d had a thing or two for Eren, but the boy had rejected him and in addition to that, teased him for it.

_You’re not that ugly, Jean, _ he had said. _But I’m not interested in a relationship,_ he’d said. How could anybody willingly resist a hot stallion like Jean? He hadn’t taken the rejection very well, and tried to get revenge by banging Eren’s best friend, a little darling called Armin. It burned through a wire in Eren's head.  
He of course had done everything possible so Jean wouldn’t get what he wanted, thus mocking the alpha even more. He’d fooled him, lured him in and tossed him aside, preventing any progress with Armin, all because Jean had been so dramatically hurt. In Eren’s defense, Jean had been quite persistent and annoying despite Eren's clear answer. And Jean hadn’t been able to put Eren in his damn place which ended up tossing Jean into a pit of sexual frustration and denied pleasure until he met Marco.

He was over Armin and Eren by now, but he still wanted his revenge on Eren. - The brat that was purposely tormenting him by how much he belonged to someone else now. Maybe it was a bit paranoid, but Jean had this aggressive urge to prove Eren wrong, because he’s the alpha and he knows better. He believed if he managed to show Eren that there are people who don’t want the kind of omega he is, he would have his peace. Even if it wouldn't change who Eren was, it would work as a grim reminder, right?

For a very long time after Eren had rejected him, Jean had tried to act like he no longer wanted the boy, even tried to make him jealous with Marco - which he still felt guilty for and knew was wrong. He had just wanted one reaction out of Eren, one little slip-up, something that showed he did matter to the omega in some way, but Eren was so indifferent and constantly spoiled by others, that Jean had to find someone else to support him.  
Desperate to prove he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want this desirable omega - since everybody else always seemed to want Eren – Jean thrived for acknowledgement for his rare talent of resisting him. Other primitive alphas just tended to black out everything else around Eren, mind blank like an animal’s. They didn't see the real Eren. Jean had it all figured out, of course, he was nothing like them.

And to make matters worse, he still couldn’t stand having let Eren hurt his arrogant pride back then, he didn’t want to let the boy win it all. _Jean_ had been the one who’d introduced Eren to Levi in the first place, he’d literally summoned his worst nightmare! Trying to tear them apart would be suicidal, knowing Levi was the most dangerous alpha on campus.

In any case, Jean was powerless, emptyhanded. And he knew he could never tell Marco about all the things he was thinking as his eyes drifted over to said raven, seeing the omega had fallen asleep beneath his book, expression peaceful and his mouth hanging open, pouting endearingly. Jean felt so lucky at that moment; Eren would never be able to look that cute. A confident, low rumble left Jean’s chest in amusement, and he pulled the book from Marco’s face, putting it on the nightstand while leaning in to peck the tip of his button nose.

The alpha slid off his headphones in order to cuddle himself to his mate, drowsiness making him crave the warmth that would lull him to sleep and give his peeved mind the rest it needed. However, realization hit him like a fist in the face as beating sounds still boomed through the walls of Eren’s room. It shot Jean back into an aggressive, wake state, fueling his wish for violence.

He was fuming again already, wanted to get up and pound the ceiling that separated them with his baseball bat to make them shut up. The only thing that stopped Jean was the music suddenly lowering. Sia’s “My Love” came to an end, Jean not doubting they’d been making out to that, until finally, the stereo was turned off for good.

_Finally._ Jean suppressed a low grunt of annoyance. He was already beginning to relax again, the anger subsiding, and he put the lights out, digging himself closer into Marco with a content sigh. Absolute silence, it had become luxury. But absolute silence made it easier to hear things. Things Jean rather wouldn’t have heard, ever.

His eyes flew open in horror, one of them twitching uncontrollably. This was it, this was fucking it. He didn’t deserve this. How could Marco sleep through it? Or Mikasa!? As if the moment called for it, Marco smacked his lips together sleepily, murmuring something unintelligible as he rolled himself away from Jean to continue sleeping soundly. Somebody up there hated Jean, he was sure.

How had it turned out like this? And so ironically, too? Jean facing the back of his boyfriend, deprived of affection and forced to listen to this- this-… sad excuse for a porn audio. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say life was telling him to fuck off. It was when the nights were as dark as this one that he began having deep thoughts about belonging someplace else. Maybe he’d been meant to be a horse after all, having agile, adventurous omegas ride on his back all day, grooming through his majestic mane, and feeding him sweet apples.

Jean cringed as he reminded himself not to think such nonsense, a hand coming up to pinch his forehead. He wasn’t really _that_ desperate, was he? Oh, but what a life that would be. No! Stop!

Like hell Jean would go up there and tell them to keep it down. He’d walked in on them way more times than a human being ever should. Gods, Jean didn’t even want to know what Levi’s tongue was capable of, or where it was going. He also didn’t want to know how deep Levi’s knot could go, though he’d already found out days ago. Eren had literally screamed it through the entire apartment several times before this one, whilst Levi had once again been ramming himself back and forth in between those hips.

Jean was honestly surprised Eren hadn't gotten pregnant yet, but he hoped he would, that surely would rain on his parade. - Jean's mind wandered angrily. The last incident hadn’t been far back either. - Just a day ago.

Their shared apartment was supposed to be empty except for Jean. It was an ordinary Saturday, so Mikasa had gone out with Annie since both their places didn’t provide a lot of privacy. Marco had classes, _his_ classes, the ones he taught as a kind of personal assistance for other students. He was such an angel, Jean couldn’t help himself sometimes. Marco’s heavenly light was too blinding.

And Eren, Jean guessed, would spend every free minute he got with his precious Levi. At Levi’s apartment of course, since he had one of his own, a much bigger one, and a car, and money, and a cat. Not to mention, a huge dick. And what the fuck _didn’t_ he have? Apparently everything Eren wanted in life.

Eren knew Jean was often home alone on Saturdays. So it was fine to assume Eren would be at his alpha’s place, right? Wrong.

Jean was lying around in bed, playing videogames and being bored, therefore not much was different from other days. But like many gamers and loners, he did get hungry after a while. He had the fridge to himself which was spurring him on to get up and stuff himself like a bear for hibernation. Did horses hibernate? No, well-... Whatever.

The teen paused his game and the screen darkened, headset flopping into the pillows as Jean rolled himself off the bed. He shuffled towards the door, already sensing that something was off when he grabbed the handle to shove it open.

The living room was in the center of the apartment, the first area one entered when they left any other room on the lower floor, and as a result it was inevitable that Jean caught sight of Levi sitting within the round-angled ring of couches. Facing away from the younger alpha, his arms were draped across the backrest comfortably, head turned with resting elegance to look out the large windows across from Jean's door.

Jean’s mouth fell open in surprise as he was about to ask Levi what he was doing here, but he stopped himself when he noticed the rather tense expression on the alpha’s face, one that contorted in concentration just slightly, yet with a blank stare into the distance.

After that, Jean’s mind shut down, causing him to freeze up, and he heard sighs leave Levi’s lips, by then knowing what was going on, even before he’d seen Eren kneeling between the man’s legs. It became evident he was sucking that giant cock.  
Levi didn’t even acknowledge that somebody was there, still gazing off into the other direction, and Jean started to fidget nervously from within, completely unable to make himself noticeable in his state of shock. The lusty scent of endorphins and lewd pleasure was heavy in the air all of a sudden, and the suggestive noises from between Levi’s legs became more obvious and forceful by the second. Was this really happening? Jean asked himself sarcasticaly if he could get any unluckier.

Levi answered that question once Jean saw him biting his lip in anticipation, his grey eyes wandering down on Eren’s crouching figure, whose gentle fingers hugged the alpha’s exposed erection to his lips as if it were candy that he had to protect. The sight was too much and did things to Levi Jean was reluctantly forced to witness, powerless.  
The older unexpectedly hunched over with a strangled grunt tearing from his throat. The needy sound fiercely indicated his limit right before he flung his head back, somehow sighing while at the same time letting out a string of strained curses: “Goddamn-, Mother of fucks, bloody hell. Ghrr…”

His growls lowered into groans of relief and Jean gulped, desperately trying not to scream the way his jolting body was urging him to. With great effort he managed to remain perfectly in place as Levi reached down to pet Eren’s head.

“Eren, gods…” Levi breathed, no words left as he swallowed heavily.

Jean knew exactly, by the shudder in the alpha’s voice, Levi was enjoying that secret tongue piercing of Eren’s. The piercing Jean had always wanted Marco to get, but the raven was as close to joining the convent as sweet freckled Jesus himself, and piercings were of course satanistic. It surprised Jean that they even sometimes had sex at all - the only times Marco ever dropped his innocent shell.

The electric pulses of orgasm were visibly still racing through Levi’s body without control, making him victim to Eren’s magic. A few hundred years earlier, Eren without a doubt, would have been burned as a witch for being able to “send men to heaven.”

“Babe, you’re too intense,” Levi praised with a husky voice that had Eren going wet.

Yes, Jean could smell that as well, the familiar fruity spice of Eren’s which he unintentionally sometimes spread through the apartment, just in a lot fainter portions to slowly drive Jean insane. Jean had no proof for that, but omegas were immune to that scent and so were female alphas, so who was it directed at if not him?

“I’m gonna have to spoil you real good,” Levi added, pulling Jean from his thoughts again, and oh no, he could not take their dirty talk on top of it all.

Playing statue was over. He had to stop this before they had the chance to go any further. Jean urged himself towards the couch in outrage, and the closer he got the more he could see. Eren swallowed Levi’s load in satisfaction, his smugness making Jean cringe. It caused him to force out a growl that sounded more like he was awkwardly clearing his throat, but it got the attention of the two loving ones at last.

Eren gasped, however, more in disbelief than surprise, and Levi simply glanced over his shoulder, giving Jean an uncaring look. He was once again acting too damn dismissive and arrogant considering what he had just been caught at. No shame, and it made Jean even angrier.

“Eren!” he snapped, stumbling the way around the sofa to look down at the omega accusingly. “What you- You think this is homemade-porn-paradise or something?! You’re not alone! You can suck dick wherever the hell you want, but you will _not_ be doing it here!”

“Says who? You’re not my dad,” Eren grumbled in annoyance, quickly packing away Levi’s manhood to shield it from Jean’s glares of jealousy. That was how Eren interpreted them at least. “You ruined the mood.”

“You think I haven’t seen his dick before?! You carry it around like a trophy!”

“Hold your horses, pony boy,” Levi’s voice darkened dangerously, making Jean shiver.

“You’re one to talk-“ He tried to stand his ground, barely keeping himself from backing away.

Eren stirred, catching the teen’s attention which quickly cut him off. He watched Eren climb up on top of Levi, nonchalantly sitting down in the alpha’s lap in contentment whilst ignoring Jean with a lighthearted sigh. He clung to the man, hugging his neck protectively as he buried his face against it, peeking up at Jean almost provocatively.

Jean’s breathing was quickening, the alpha close to losing his temper by the way Eren batted his eyelashes, and the boy dared to let a snicker escape him.

“Wait,” the omega huffed in amusement, straightening to cover Levi’s ears with his hands. “Try not to listen, baby. Just for a moment.”

Levi calmly lifted a brow in silence as if contemplating what to do. Jean already wanted to snort contemptuously, not believing that Levi would bend to Eren’s wish, and he was wrong of course. Before long, Levi’s eyes were falling shut in obedience. It caused even Jean to go mute as he stared at the two in confusion.

Levi suddenly began singing some melody so he wouldn’t hear Eren, letting his voice hitch to the words: “Boy you earned- earned it-“

“I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable or anything.” Eren smiled up at Jean who was still completely distracted by Levi’s singing. It was just completely unexpected. “But from an alpha’s perspective,” Eren spoke, grasping Jean’s attention forcefully. “don’t you think Levi’s fucking hung?”

Oh, so Eren just wanted to show off again, huh? Jean clenched his teeth. “You little-“

“He’s not little!” Eren hissed stubbornly, letting his hands fall back around Levi’s neck to slowly massage it with his fingers.

“Who’s not little?” the alpha murmured tiredly, tilting his head back to lean into Eren’s touches.

“Oh, nothing,” the brunette hummed soothingly.

Jean began trembling from how rigid his body had become, and a bead of sweat trickled down his temple as he could see a shimmer of light reflecting off Eren’s pink lips. Either the remains of semen, or lazily applied gloss that Eren sometimes tended to hastily smudge on his lips, just so he wouldn’t look completely naked, but also not coated in make-up.

Jean’s disgust and anguish was winning the upper hand over him, fists clenching. “Do that someplace else!” he shouted, this time a lot more hostile.

“You wanna die?” Levi’s quiet voice instantly contrasted to Jean’s volume, his composed tone lacking sarcasm.

Jean’s furrowed brows began to twitch warily, his stubbornness refusing to let the wavering glare on his face fade. Levi didn’t need many words, and yet that was a direct threat. His murderous gaze took care of the rest for him - Jean was aware, but couldn’t get himself to back off.  
Sometimes he couldn’t believe this guy _wasn’t_ just some bitter, dark character acting in a horror movie Jean had never signed up for. Then again, Levi was the embodiment of his nightmares after all; his cold glare fixating Jean as he slowly let his cheek trace along Eren’s neck, face partly hidden against the boy’s fond-scented frame.

It was like Eren’s pure addicting scent was the only thing calming Levi, and holding him back from committing a crime. Eren’s presence without effort beckoned Levi to ignore their surroundings and stay nestled against him. The omega simply smiled down on his mate like a mother-hen, nuzzling the alpha’s hair as though he couldn’t care less about the intruder behind him. And so Levi as well managed to succumb to Eren’s inviting affections, only maintaining his provocative demeanor as if he were daring Jean to try him.

Resignation and frustration replaced Jean’s rage. Wasn’t it bad enough Levi and Eren were constantly lusting after each other? Did they have to rub it in Jean’s face, too? Why was he always the victim here? Sometimes he still thought he’d wake up soon and it was all just a bad dream, that they were still pranking him. That made sense. Jean still had to be standing in that doorway, screaming at the images of Levi and Eren making out, on the very day they’d first been properly introduced. Surely Jean would wake up with a sore throat soon, and that would be the end of it.

Or better yet, the two troublemakers would die from exhaustion, literally fuck themselves to death. That was what they’d get from fucking around so casually - as if it were a necessity or a completely natural and obvious part of the day. Had they no life?

Jean stomped away from the two figures that were already grinding against one another again. He stormed into the kitchen, beginning to slam drawers and cupboards, tossing around plates and silverware. No way he’d let them ruin his appetite.

What pissed Jean off the most was how Levi treated Eren, namely like a goddess, the most perfect little shit Levi had ever come across, and he enjoyed it when Eren was naughty or fought back against others that were twice his size. He took shit from nobody. Eren really brought out Levi’s inner sugar daddy, his will to spoil the brat had no limits. And it was easy to tell, he fucking adored the boy, because of how he didn’t hesitate to treat Eren that way in front of others. – Intentionally. So everybody would know Eren was his, also thoroughly reminding Jean. There was only one man who was allowed to worship his princess.

When Levi and Eren looked at each other, Jean knew exactly that everybody else didn’t even exist anymore. No matter who had been in the room, the moment Levi and Eren’s eyes crossed, they were alone. They gave each other those eye-sexing looks, of greed and reassurance. They were almighty, reading into each other’s minds with ease. They could do whatever they wanted, no? Well, no!! Because like it or not, Jean was still there. And it wasn’t going to happen as long as he could prevent it.

“Guh!” the alpha let out a strained grunt, throwing the door to the fridge shut. It wasn’t as loud as he’d hoped it would be. Accepting somebody else’s luck was so difficult; ruining it, even more.

Well, Jean _wished_ he had the means to ruin it, but he was crudely overestimating his abilities. In reality he had triggered no progress whatsoever. He’d probably picked the wrong pair to mess with.

Jean furiously had to think back to the first few days of their relationship. His blood still boiled when he thought back to when it had started. How Levi and Eren always made such tragic dramas out of leaving each other. Whenever they said goodbye Levi came back for at least 3 more kisses, and Eren always pulled him back for 5 even deeper kisses. Jean had gotten used to it over time, but since he was already angry now, why not stir up his hatred?

That day hadn’t ended well for the teen either, he thought to himself as he lied in bed, still staring at Marco's back. None of the last 14 days had ended well in fact. Jean listed up the many things he'd never have to put up with ever again. Eren’s flirtatious and suggestive attitude, Levi’s overpowering dominance that surpassed any other alpha, and their constant eagerness to get in each other’s pants.  
Jean kept monologing to himself, playing out all those irritating scenes to mentally kiss them goodbye. Hopefully forever.

They were all in the past. Eren would be out of the house by tomorrow, they only had to throw out his bed and a few other pieces of furniture, Jean reminded himself. And that day he decided to celebrate and come home early. A great big weight lifted off his shoulders as he climbed the stairs to his shared apartment, keys already jingling in his hand.

Something caught him off guard, however, something he was awkwardly familiar with. An extremely sweet scent flowered from the front door. The scent of steamy sex oozed into the hallway and spread through the air.

Jean’s body went cold with shock. He hadn’t seen Levi’s car in the parking lot, was he here? The teen’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Eren’s hysteric moaning. As if he was being _paid_ to be extra loud for Levi, excessively panting in pleasure so it couldn’t be misheard. He cried out with each of Levi’s thrusts. The noises of wood clattering in a certain beat left little to the imagination and alone from that, Jean could picture them in their current position, even predict their movements.

This was unacceptable. Were they abstinent at Levi’s place, or were their fuck-marathons over there not enough? Just because Levi’s neighbors might have been getting pissy, didn’t mean they could come in here and help themselves.

That in mind, Jean barged in by the door, unnecessarily smashing his shoulder against it. The burning pain stinging his arm enraged him even more, but the sight before him was the absolute worst and everything else was forgotten in the blink of an eye. Across the living room Jean could see into the dining section beside the open kitchen, and Eren’s frame was sprawled out on the damn dining table!

Levi was hunched over Eren as the boy let him fuck his bare ass against the hard timber surface, the alpha slamming his hips into the younger’s spread legs and making him quake. Eren clawed at Levi’s back and shoulders, having halfway torn off his shirt already. Levi’s bare skin showed the marks of Eren’s nails and he grunted in strain, forcing his body to roll into Eren’s with effort, yet it still appeared oh so effortlessly.

He only looked up when he noticed Jean standing in the open door which was at least as wide as his dropped jaw.

“Ghrr- get out,” Levi growled under his breath, not stopping his body from rocking against Eren’s, but that wasn't even his doing. The omega’s legs that were tangled around Levi’s waist wouldn’t really let him come to a stop as they kept yanking the alpha back in with each pound.

Eren made sure to match his bucking with the agonizingly slow yet powerful rhythm Levi had created. And the brunette was obviously letting Jean know that he didn’t as much as bother to acknowledge his presence.

“Th-this is my apartment! _You_ get out!” Jean stammered shakily, discouraged by the intimidating pounding displayed before him. First of all, it was way too intimate for his eyes, and second, someone who could fuck an omega like **that,** could definitely punch another alpha's lights out. Jean frantically tried not to turn red, or look at that spot between Levi and Eren that connected the two loving ones.

He had barely finished his sentence when Eren cut him off with a loud, blissful and almost taunting moan of praise that was clearly meant only for Levi. Shocked by the unexpected noise, Jean watched Eren’s soft hands come up to steadily cup Levi’s face. The older male’s attention was brought back to the omega beneath him as smooth and nimble fingers grazed Levi’s cheeks and slid into his hair. Eren began massaging Levi’s undercut in adoration for the raven haired alpha, causing Levi’s features to soften in a mix of appreciation and admiration. Eren had already distracted him from Jean’s bothersome appearance again. It was part of Eren's plan, Jean could tell. The boy really didn’t care either way, going by how he continued to pant breathlessly, and he hadn’t turned to look at Jean once.

“Alpha… My alpha,” Eren chanted in whispers, calling for the man responsible for his arousal.

His half-lidded eyes roamed over Levi’s handsome features, totally absorbed. The alpha’s tight jaws loosened up a bit, his slightly parted lips allowing huffs of air to escape him, and his tired gaze was once more locked on Eren, the omega continuing to dishevel his neat, inky black hair.

Still ignoring his classmate, Eren pulled Levi back down into a kiss, but right before their quivering hot lips could meet, Jean shrieked in disbelief. “WHAT THE HELL, -I’M STILL HERE!”

He literally was. Frozen like a statue, what was he to do? He wasn’t a fucking referee trapped in a boxing ring. He didn’t want to throw himself between two sweaty knotted bodies to break them apart, and risk getting killed. He was too pretty to die.

“Then I suggest you fuck off! Now,” Levi snapped as he was forced to look up again. Indifference still neutralized his irritated expression, yet it made him look all the more dangerous.

“I want you both off of my kitchen table and somewhere where I can’t hear you!!” Jean barked like some sexually frustrated old lady stuck in her midlife crisis.

Had Eren’s mind not been somewhere entirely else it would’ve almost made him laugh, but he was too high on Levi, and too out of breath. He just wanted Levi to release himself inside him, fill him up as he made Eren come. Even if Jean stayed here and watched. Eren was too far gone to care.

“I’ll give you a head start since I’m too deep in Eren’s ass to knock you out right now,” Levi growled at Jean, Eren still ravishing him in every way.

He loved how his insides engulfed Levi’s erection completely so perfectly, as if they were meant to be, but it left no room for other concerns - like Jean's outbursts. His hands wouldn’t stop fondling Levi’s face, a tight grip on the man as he tried to pull Levi back down greedily. He was so drunk on the alpha’s scent and voice; Jean could go fuck himself for all Eren cared.

“Eren, just-!” Levi mumbled as the omega squished his cheeks so he couldn’t even talk anymore. “just a sec.”

Levi tried pulling out of Eren’s clingy embrace to gain some freedom of movement, which was quite impossible. He wasn’t getting anywhere until he dug Eren up into his strong arms, yanking him against himself. Levi’s hands came down on the boy’s ass securely before he lifted the dazed, limp being off the table.

Eren huffed in slight protest, swinging his arms around Levi’s neck to lock his slender frame against Levi and not fall. Not that he was scared of falling, he just didn’t want Levi’s dick to leave his ass was probably all. At least Jean thought so as he glared at the retreating pair.

“Don’t-“ Eren begged as Levi maneuvered them towards the stairs to carry him to his room.

“Uh-!! Wait, no- Levi, not now, I’m gonna cum!!” Eren whined breathily in alarm, voice pitching in desperation as he felt his climax approach with every step his boyfriend took up the stairs, his manhood shifting within Eren left and right. And the last thing Jean could hear before the door slammed shut was Eren screaming in relief even louder than he had before.

For those of you who wonder, they didn’t stop there. They continued on for hours; with some kinky shit while Jean was in the shower, screaming out his lungs.

“I know now why they call you omegas,” Levi spoke huskily against Eren’s collarbones. “Because, oh meh gawd.”

“Oh-hoh, ow,” Eren whined between snorts. “Levi, that’s so lame!”

The older simply let out a low chuckle, twisting his fist and making Eren whimper. “Relax, you’re tensing up.”

The alpha observed Eren’s opening as it swallowed up his hand to his wrist, and Levi was beginning to doubt he’d ever seen something sexier. Eren was spread out in front of him, body limp aside from the occasional shudders that caused the younger to clamp down on Levi’s fist.  
Cookie brown strands messily clung to the boy’s face, and he huffed for air as he tried to loosen up and get as much pleasure out of this as he could. It felt too good; he wanted more, wanted to let Levi in further. Gripping the pillow to dig his nails into something that wasn’t Levi, Eren was determined to move down on the alpha.

“Eren, stop,” Levi warned once he felt the omega bear down on his hand. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It doesn’t hurt-“ Eren gasped in need, voice shaky as if he were about to cry. “Don’t stop, Levi, I love it so much- I love you!”

“I love you, too, babe,” Levi mumbled calmly as he leaned down to kiss Eren’s lower abdomen, hand slightly retreating just to ease the pressure on Eren.

The tiniest movement drew another pleading moan from Eren, and his breathing hitched. “Wai- Levi show- show me…”

“Hm?” Levi slowly straightened to meet Eren’s glazed eyes that never quite seemed to decide on one particular color.

“I wanna see your muscles flex,” Eren sighed, a faint smirk forming on his lips. “while you’re fisting me.”

Levi huffed in amusement, not surprised at all. “That I won’t deny you.” His knuckles grinded against Eren’s insides as his fingers clenched and his entire arm began to tense, the tight muscles becoming firm and even more visible than they usually were.

From his forearm to his shoulder the bumps grew. Levi was fucking ripped and Eren worshipped that body of his. The boy bit his lip in admiration, letting out a strained laugh. “Nh-… Are you even for real?”

“How’s that feel? You enjoying it, my delicious little Popsicle?” Levi’s voice was a hoarse whisper, and Eren could only throw his head back in response, attempting to bounce his hips down on the mattress and wiggle closer towards Levi.

“Yes, yes! Oh my gods, yes, Levi!! –All yours.” He tried not to scream, but could he really be blamed if he did?

Levi enjoyed every bit of it, seeing Eren in so much bliss. The omega was writhing and squirming around his fist, jolting in surprise whenever Levi tugged and twisted, knuckles brushing that sweet spot. The younger arched his back in desperation, his hand flying down to grip Levi’s wrist helplessly.

The alpha didn’t mind, sinking between Eren’s legs to place more kisses to his inner thighs, and by then Eren’s lips had gained a will of their own. They started spilling breathy moans, louder and higher, hoping to express to Levi their utmost approval.

The entire nightstand suddenly began buzzing as Levi’s phone vibrated due to an incoming call, but neither he nor Eren were paying attention. The older was busy pressing around in Eren, making the boy cry out even more as he automatically lifted his hips to give Levi better access.  
He flung his free hand, accidently slapping Levi’s phone off the nightstand and answering the call in the process.

“Hello?” The thin obstacle landed on the mattress, a scolding, impatient voice rumbling from it.

“Huh?” Levi’s brows twitched in confusion.

“Levi, I know you’re there, dammit!”

“Shit, Erwin!”

“Oh no-“ Eren winced breathlessly, his panting becoming faster and faster as Levi scrambled with his free hand to get his phone. “Levi! Ahhh! I’m gonna-“

“What the hell is going on,- Is this a prank call?!” Erwin snapped into the speakers in surprise when he heard Eren’s strangled moans. “Are you beating someone up?!”

“Hell no! Go away, Erwin!” Levi commanded, but on Erwin’s side of the line he sounded like a stubborn child having an outburst, along with an omega screaming his name in climax which made absolutely no sense.

“No. Levi, this is important,” Erwin insisted, holding his cellphone at a distance when he heard some lewd squelching sounds accompanied by an omega’s wails of want.

Levi finally reached his phone, taking a deep breath. With one hand still stuck inside Eren and a frown on his face, Levi slowly brought the phone to his ear, hissing in annoyance: “What? Are you planning on becoming a second Hanji?!”

The alpha couldn’t hear a word of what Erwin was saying as Eren whimpered impatiently: “Levi- Don’t stop. Ha-hang up-”

Levi searched Eren’s gaze, distracted by the loving scent he was spreading, and Levi’s eyes narrowed. Right after, Eren could suddenly feel the man’s fingers starting to wiggle inside of him, teasing his sweet spot with a firm pressure no amount of Eren’s tensing or pushing could’ve countered.

“Oh my gods-“ Eren’s voice was swollen, his begging becoming louder until he could no longer control it. “Ah- AH AHHH! LEVI!! So close-”

“What’s going on there?!” Erwin growled in disbelief, and Levi wouldn’t fucking answer him.

“Levi HARDER!!” Erwin could hear the other voice crying again and it finally hit him.

“Levi, are you fucking someone?”

“Mind your own goddamn business, Erwin!” Levi demanded, teeth gritted in anger. “Call back later!”

“No, wait! Levi, it’s your father, he-“ The blond was cut off when the connection was killed, his frantic words going unheard. “-hasn’t been able to contact- Gh…”

Levi had already hung up and Erwin was left with a lifeless voice resounding from his phone. “Your call has been disconnected.”

And so, the downfall of Erwin’s sanity began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyeeee, I'm very sorry Jean, you failed to become a cock-block! And you brave souls!! Thank you for reading (~O3O)~ Come visit me!
>
>> ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's Nightmare Begins: Bonus
> 
> This is basically a canon version of the continuation of this fic, so I thought I'd just post it here! Have fun!  
I called this AU Erwin’s Nightmare, where he has a rare talent for walking in on Levi and Eren: Thought he could use some RIRENrichment!

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Bonus:  
It really felt like payback time after all these days, now that Eren was standing in front of a butt-naked Commander, both staring in shock.

“I’m sorry, sir!” Eren shrieked before fleeing the room.

The only thing he knew to do was to run to his Captain for comfort, practically running the man over with his emotional outburst. He couldn’t even talk properly to state his emergency, leaving Levi useless and helpless for a solid 10 minutes.  
After a while, the Captain simply accepted his fate, hugging back the whimpering boy in his arms, who tried desperately to forget what had just happened.

Eren cried on Levi’s shoulder until he was nearly unable to breathe. Having to explain to the Captain that he accidently saw Commander Erwin coming out of the shower naked was the horror, he’d never felt so much embarrassment pounding in on him, not since the broken 3DMG in the Trainee corps.

Levi apparently didn’t understand his prime problem, only knowing how to hug the poor boy in an attempt to love and comfort him. “Brat. It’s not that awkward. You’ve seen your Captain naked, too,” Levi tried calming Eren.

“But you’re my alpha!” He wildly shook his head in immediate denial of all the mental images; hugging Levi’s neck tighter like that would protect him.

Levi frowned, letting out a strained sigh as he was being strangled. “So you saw the Erwiener, so what?”

At that, Eren suddenly yanked himself away an arm’s length to stare at the Captain in shock, as if Levi had just said he wanted to fuck him in titan form or something. But after a few seconds Levi figured out what had caused the boy to jump.

“…Yes. Erwiener, it’s massive enough to deserve a name,” he explained a little further, shrugging as he absentmindedly ruffled Eren’s hair. “Could be worse. You could’ve crashed into him, or tripped face first into his crotch. Just be glad it wasn’t Hanji with her shemale-dick.”

Still frozen stiff, Eren decided comforting wasn’t Levi’s greatest talent, but he couldn’t allow this to go on for even another minute.  
“DON’T CALL IT ER-WIENER!” he sputtered angrily. “IT SOUNDS LIKE THE THING IS A BUDDY OF YOURS!”

“More of a rival really,” Levi casually corrected. When Eren still gave him a largely questioning look, he continued: “You don’t exactly have a lot of privacy in the men’s showers, even as superiors. What do you think alphas do when they’re bored? Particularly a short alpha who is believed to have a small dick?”

“You and Erwin compare your dick sizes…” Eren muttered in dread.

“…Yeah?…” Levi lifted a brow like that was the most natural thing in the world. “He’s impressive, but that’s to be expected with how huge that motherfucker is. The look of defeat on his face was more than satisfying… I beat Hanji’s as well.”

“Oh my gods!” Eren began gasping for air anew. “Ok, I did not need to know!”

“Oh, come on, Eren. What do you want me to do here? You’re acting like a child that just walked in on his daddy-“

“He’s not my daddy! You’re my daddy!” Eren cried out insistently, sinking against his Captain in defeat once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP WOOP, IT'S DA SOUND OF DA POLICE!!
>
>> ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


End file.
